Renewed Friendship
by btamamura
Summary: I've had enough of Kuroudo and Jin fighting! It's time I stepped in and did something about it. Self-insert.


Renewed Friendship  
  
yamitammy  
  
Kuroudo Marume came home from Crush Gear practice. He flopped on his bed and sighed. He and Jin had yet another argument thus causing Kaoru to lose her temper at the two of them. Jin had stormed out earlier. 'Was Jin crying?' Kuroudo thought. He felt like crying himself, he hated when he and Jin fought. He rolled over to look out the window. He noticed a figure floating outside. He jumped and fell off his bed. "Ow, that wasn't fun," he winced.  
  
The figure entered the room through the window. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. But, who are you?"  
  
"My name isn't important. I'm here to talk to you."  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"You and Jin."  
  
"I don't want to talk about that. It's none of your business anyway."  
  
"Listen, you two must patch up your friendship or you may regret it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Something might happen to one of you while you're still acting like enemies. You might lose each other and regret it when it happens. You'll wish you were still friends, not acting like enemies anymore, and you'll blame yourselves for it."  
  
"Have you been in a similar situation?"  
  
"Kind of. There was a girl in my class who offered me support when I was down and out. One day, I went to school and learned the girl had killed herself. I never got to thank her for her support. Kuroudo Marume, you and Jin have to patch your friendship or live a life of guilt like I did."  
  
"Did?"  
  
"I guess it never struck you I'm dead."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. I was really depressed and after my friend died, it was the bottom line. My mother had died years earlier. I killed myself one night after I turned 19 and I've been dead for a couple of years now. I've been watching you and it just saddens me to see you and Jin fight so much."  
  
Kuroudo closed his eyes.  
  
"Please patch up your friendship."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But, what about Jin?"  
  
"He still thinks of you as a friend. I'm going to talk to him next." The figure flew out of the window. "Please renew your friendship, Kuroudo. Farewell."  
  
Kuroudo frowned. 'I'm still Jin's friend? The feeling is mutual. We must patch up our friendship.'  
  
Meanwhile, Jin had fallen asleep on his workbench again. "Jin," a voice whispered.  
  
Jin jumped and fell out of his seat. "Ow."  
  
"That's twice today. I've got to be better with my approach."  
  
"Wh-who are you?"  
  
"You needn't be afraid, Kyousuke Jin. I bring words of wisdom."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You and Kuroudo."  
  
"He hates me, I know it!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Jin. I just spoke with him. I've been watching you two fight and I always see the after-effects. Both of you have sighed and cried after each argument. You two must patch up your friendship or you may regret it."  
  
"How?"  
  
The figure explained her story about her friend and how her friend had died without knowing of the appreciated support. "That's why you and Kuroudo must renew your friendship. I know you want to."  
  
"Does he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then. I'll try."  
  
"Thank you. I must be going now." The figure floated out of the room. "Farewell, Jin. Please try to renew your friendship with Kuroudo."  
  
The figure watched from the heavens as the two boys met up. She noticed they frowned and started yet another argument. "That's it, I'm going to have to go through drastic measures. Maybe a nightmare might help."  
  
Kuroudo tossed and turned that night. Sweat was running down his cheeks. "No, please no," he mumbled.  
  
Kuroudo's Dream  
  
Kuroudo and Jin had finished having yet another argument. Jin ran out of the Tobita Club headquarters shouting, "I knew you didn't care about me!"  
  
Kuroudo was shocked at that statement. He ran after Jin. "Jin, wait! I'm sorry! Please come back!" He stopped in his tracks as he noticed his friend lying on the road. "JIN!!!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the boy's body. He knelt down and supported his upper-half. "Jin, are you okay? Please answer me," he whispered. Tears ran down his cheeks. He listened for some sounds of breathing. He heard nothing. "No, please no. Jin, please wake up, please." He whimpered softly. "I'm so sorry, Jin. I really am. Why did you have to go? I never told you the truth. You and I were always friends in my opinion. I'm so sorry."  
  
End Dream  
  
Kuroudo shot up in his bed. "JIN!!!" He looked out the window. "It was all just a dream. But, maybe it was telling me something. The ghost was right, I will regret it if something was to happen to Jin while we put up the front of being enemies." Tears filled his eyes and one rolled down his cheek. "We have to patch everything up before it's too late." He opened the window and took a deep breath of the night air. "Jin, you are still my friend. Why must we keep arguing?" he asked.  
  
Jin was having the same situation as Kuroudo did. His nightmare was the same. He shot up, tears filling his dark eyes. "That dream. It's almost like what the ghost was telling me earlier. What if it did happen?" He looked over to his bedside table and noticed a photo of him and Kuroudo. "Kuroudo, you're still my friend. Am I still yours? The ghost said you are still thinking of me as a friend. Why must we always argue?"  
  
The next day they were both at the headquarters. Kuroudo sighed and walked over to Jin. "Can I please talk to you?"  
  
"You actually want to talk to me?" Jin replied. But he smiled.  
  
"Yes. Please don't turn this into another argument."  
  
"I'm not." He followed Kuroudo into a quiet corner of the headquarters. "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for arguing with you all the time. To me you're still my friend."  
  
"And I'm sorry too. You're still my friend and I'm glad I'm still yours." Jin wrapped his arms around his friend.  
  
Kuroudo hugged him back. "Thank you, Jin. I forgive you for your apology and I'll try not to be so stubborn."  
  
"The same goes for me," Jin replied, snuggling into Kuroudo's embrace. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"I won't. What made you bring that up though?"  
  
"I had a nightmare that you and I had another argument. You left the headquarters and when I ran after you, I found you dead. I don't want that to happen at all." Tears filled his eyes and he snuggled into Kuroudo as he started to cry.  
  
"It's weird, I had the same nightmare. I don't ever want to lose you, Jin. Whether we are friends or not." Kuroudo tightened his hold on Jin and let out a sob.  
  
Both boys cried in each other's arms for a while, they were scared of losing each other and they were happy they were both friends again.  
  
"Thank you, Kuroudo. Thank you, Jin," a female voice said. The figure appeared before their eyes again. The figure closed her eyes as blinding lights surrounded her. She was now a solid female. "Thank you both. You'll never have any regrets if anything does happen to you, but with my guidance, you will be fine."  
  
"Are you alive again?" Jin asked, tears still rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Yes. The higher powers granted me a new life if I was able to help you two patch up your friendship. I chose the mission because I loved seeing you two as friends, not enemies. I'm sorry I gave you those frightening nightmares, but you both had the argument again after I left you two the first time."  
  
"Well, thank you for helping us patch up our friendship, miss," Kuroudo said with a soft, sincere smile.  
  
"Glad I could help, Kuroudo. I have to go now, my friends and family must miss me something horrid. Goodbye." She closed her eyes and floated out of the room.  
  
"Goodbye," Jin and Kuroudo replied as they waved at the female. They then stayed there in silence, still hugging each other the way they did before their friendship was damaged. 'I wonder who she was?' they both thought.  
  
"Just consider me a guardian angel of friendship," a female voice said as it filled the room.  
  
The End, Owaris, Finis  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Crush Gear Turbo, but the female guardian angel is mine. The past of the angel was revealed. Who is it? Can you guess? If not then it's me. I love seeing when Kuroudo and Jin are friends, but when they argue all the time, I can't help but frown. I sometimes wish I could butt in and get them to renew their friendship sooner than they did, but I knew that they would mend everything themselves eventually. They hated fighting. Can you tell by their reactions at times? Episode 5 is a good one-When Kuroudo smiles down at Jin, Jin looks for a second then turns away rendering Kuroudo in shock. Not to mention when they had the flashbacks of being together then their friendship ending they were saddened. Jin actually had to hold back tears! Please review this fic. 


End file.
